


Starved

by Octavianus



Series: And a Million to Two [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus/pseuds/Octavianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เพอร์ซิวัลไม่ใช่คนที่คุ้นเคยกับการสัมผัสแตะต้อง</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starved

เพอร์ซิวัลไม่ใช่คนที่คุ้นเคยกับการสัมผัสแตะต้อง ตั้งแต่จำความได้ การแสดงความสนิทสนมกันในครอบครัวของเขามีเพียงมือของพ่อที่กดลงบนบ่า หรือรอยยิ้มบางจากแม่ที่บ่งบอกว่าการกระทำใดๆ ของเขาได้รับความเห็นชอบเท่านั้น กับผู้คนรอบข้างและในสังคมที่เขาเติบโตมาก็เช่นกัน ท่ามกลางงานสังสรรค์คือการสงวนกิริยามารยาท ย่างก้าวงามสง่าคือการเว้นระยะว่างและความห่างเหิน มิตรภาพที่แฝงไว้ด้วยผลประโยชน์ และความสัมพันธ์ผิวเผินอันไร้ซึ่งความหมายทางจิตใจหรือสายใยผูกพัน

แน่นอนว่าโรงเรียนเตรียมทหารและช่วงเวลาประจำการระยะสั้นๆ ในกองทัพทำให้เขาเลิกคิดถึงเรื่องความใกล้ชิดกับผู้คนไปได้ และเพอร์ซิวัลก็เรียนรู้ที่จะอยู่กับความสันโดษ ไม่ยึดติดกับสิ่งใด ไม่ไขว่คว้าหรือพึ่งพาใครมากเกินไปโดยไม่จำเป็น เขาคิดว่าตนเองรับมือกับความ ‘ขาด’ ได้ดีด้วยเหตุที่เขาไม่เคย ‘มี’ มาตั้งแต่ต้น และชายหนุ่มก็พึงใจกับการใช้ชีวิตที่ไม่ต้องโหยหาปฏิสัมพันธ์จากมนุษย์

จนกระทั่งเขาได้พบกับเจมส์ สเปนเซอร์

อัศวินสายลับในชุดสูทฉูดฉาดผู้มาพร้อมกับความเบิกบานอยู่เสมอ แรงหัวเราะสุดเสียงกับรอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าซึ่งขยับขยายขึ้นไปฉายพราวอยู่ในดวงตาสีสวย รวมทั้งการแสดงความเป็นกันเองอย่างออกนอกหน้าซึ่งกลายมาเป็นปัญหาสำคัญสำหรับเพอร์ซิวัลในช่วงหลังมานี้ แลนสล็อตไม่เคยหวงแหนสัมผัส ไม่หวั่นเกรงกับการแสดงความใกล้ชิด ทั้งการจับแขน โอบบ่า หรือมือที่ทาบวางบนแผ่นหลัง ไออุ่นที่แทรกซึมผ่านเนื้อผ้า เรียวนิ้วยาวรวบรอบข้อมือ อุณหภูมิของผิวกายในยามแตะต้องถึงกันโดยตรง ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างถาโถมเข้าใส่จนเขารู้สึกท่วมท้น ราวกับคนที่ได้พบแสงตะวันยามอรุณรุ่งเป็นครั้งแรกหลังจากถูกกักขังอยู่ในความมืดเปลี่ยวเดียวดายมานานแสนนาน

*

แล้วจากนั้นก็ตามมาด้วยอ้อมกอด

ครั้งแรกที่เพอร์ซิวัลได้รับกอดจากแลนสล็อต สูทของเขายังระอุและแทบจะมีควันลอยกรุ่นอันเนื่องมาจากแรงระเบิดที่เพิ่งรอดพ้นมาได้อย่างหวุดหวิด ภารกิจสอดแนมเรียบง่ายกลายเป็นการพยายามหลบหนีสุดชีวิตซึ่งปิดท้ายด้วยเสียงของกระสุนพุ่งหวือเฉียดใบหู การไล่ล่า และระเบิดไฟแช็คที่เขากลั้นใจปาออกไปในขอบเขตจำกัด

ไม่กี่นาทีที่เครื่องบินแตะลงพื้นของศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่และเพอร์ซิวัลก้าวลงบันไดได้ไม่เกินสามก้าว เขาก็ถูกกระชากเข้าไปอยู่ในแรงกอดของคนที่ออกมายืนรอรับ ในเวลาปกติ ปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบของเขาคงจะเป็นความเฉยชาหรืออาการขืนเกร็งอย่างขัดเขิน ด้วยระดับความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาไม่เคยก้าวเกินไปไกลกว่าความเป็นเพื่อนร่วมงาน แต่อาจเป็นเพราะอะดรินาลีนที่เหือดหายหรือความเหนื่อยล้าที่เพิ่งตามมาออกฤทธิ์ ชายหนุ่มจึงถอนใจเนิบช้า หลับตา แล้วหลอมละลายเข้าหาวงแขนทั้งสองข้าง

“พับผ่า เพอร์ซี่ นายทำเอาคนที่นี่เกือบหัวใจวายกันหมด”

เขาอืออออยู่ในลำคอ แทบไม่ได้ยินเสียงพึมพำข้างหู ได้แต่รับรู้กลิ่นอาฟเตอร์เชฟอ่อนๆ เจือกลิ่นบุหรี่ ดินปืน และแสงแดด ถูกกลืนหายไปในความอบอุ่นปลอดภัย ฝ่ามือสากบนท้ายทอยที่ลากไล้ปลายนิ้วขึ้นไปฝังอยู่ในกลุ่มผมนั้นกระชับแน่น แต่ขณะเดียวกันก็อ่อนโยนจนน่าพิศวงเมื่อเจ้าของมือคู่เดียวกันสามารถปลิดชีวิตคู่ต่อสู้ได้อย่างโหดเหี้ยมและว่องไวแม้ในยามไร้อาวุธป้องกันตัว

เพอร์ซิวัลอาลัยช่วงเวลาเพียงไม่กี่วินาทีนั้นทันทีที่แลนสล็อตผละออก

แล้วตั้งแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา เขาก็สังเกตได้ว่าการจู่โจมด้วยสัมผัสจากแลนสล็อตเพิ่มขึ้นเป็นสองเท่า คำทักทายหรือบอกลามาพร้อมแรงดึงเข้าไปหาการสวมกอด ทุกย่างก้าวที่เดินเคียงข้างต้องมีแขนวางพาดบ่า ไหล่เบียดเข้าหากันอีกนิดจากเก้าอี้ประจำตำแหน่ง ปลายนิ้วอ้อยอิ่งทุกคราวที่เฉียดผ่าน จมูกโด่งปัดข้างขมับและทำให้ลืมหายใจไปหลายครั้งหลายหน เขาไม่เคยเป็นฝ่ายหยิบยื่นหรือตอบกลับ ด้วยไม่รู้ว่ามือไม้ควรเอื้อมออกไปด้วยกิริยาเช่นไรจึงจะอยู่ในเกณฑ์ของความเหมาะสม แต่เขาตระหนักได้สายเกินไปว่าตนเองโหยหาสัมผัสเหล่านี้ พร้อมที่จะจ้องมองตรงเข้าไปในแสงจ้าซึ่งสามารถทลายกำแพงหนารอบตัวให้พังครืนลง และ...

ให้ตายสิ

ไม่หรอก ไม่ใช่แค่โหยหา แต่เพอร์ซิวัล _กระหาย_ สัมผัสของอีกฝ่าย ต้องการเป็นคนแรกที่มือคู่นั้นเสาะหา หวงแหนช่วงเวลาขณะที่พวกเขาสองคนแม้เพียงได้ยืนชิดใกล้ คาดหวังไออุ่นจากแผ่นอกกว้างและกลิ่นกายที่เขาจดจำได้ขึ้นใจ ปรารถนาให้แลนสล็อตไม่มีวันคลายอ้อมกอดไปตลอดกาล

*

เพียงแต่ว่าเขาไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่ได้รับสิทธิพิเศษนั้น เขาเห็นแก่ตัว เขารู้ แต่ก็รู้ด้วยว่าแลนสล็อตมนุษยสัมพันธ์ดีแค่ไหน ผู้คนรอบข้างต่างเต็มใจยอมตกเป็นเหยื่อของการตีสนิทจากชายคนนี้ ไม่มีทางโต้แย้งได้เรื่องอัธยาศัย เสน่ห์ และแรงดึงดูดที่ทำให้อัศวินผู้ทำตัวผิดแปลกแตกต่างอยู่เสมอกลับกลายเป็นที่ชื่นชอบของใครต่อใครอย่างไม่ยากเย็น

ถ้าเพอร์ซิวัลใช้กระสุนเปลืองกว่าปกติในภารกิจหลังจากเห็นแลนสล็อตกอดคอหัวเราะอยู่กับกาเวนก่อนที่เขาจะออกเดินทางมานั้น เมอร์ลินก็ไม่ได้ทักท้วงอะไร... มากนัก

เพราะไม่รู้วิธีเรียกร้องมากไปกว่านี้ เขาจึงทำสิ่งเดียวที่ทำได้ นั่นคือตีตัวออกห่างก่อนที่ความกระหายจะทรงอำนาจเกินควบคุมแล้วหวนกลับมาทำร้ายเขาเมื่อถึงคราวที่ต้อง ‘ขาด’ ไปอีกครั้ง โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งหลังจากได้รู้แล้วว่าการ ‘มี’ นั้นเป็นอย่างไร วันแรกที่เขาถอยหนีมือที่เอื้อมมา เพอร์ซิวัลไม่ยอมสบตากับคนที่สีหน้าเต็มไปด้วยความสับสน เขาขืนตัวจากแขนที่โอบบ่า ขยับเก้าอี้ออกในห้องประชุม คำลาห้วนสั้นรวบรัด คำทักทายจบลงด้วยช่องว่างที่ขวางกั้น หากยามเช้าของเขาหม่นหมองลงกว่าที่เคยก็คงเป็นแค่เรื่องบังเอิญเท่านั้น

และไม่ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับแลนสล็อต ทำไมทุกคนถึงพร้อมใจกันทึกทักว่าเขาจะมีคำตอบว่าเหตุใดพักนี้เจ้าของชื่อรหัสจึงไม่ค่อยร่าเริงเท่าไหร่ เปล่า พวกเขาไม่ได้มีเรื่องขุ่นเคืองกัน แล้วมันแปลกมากหรือไงที่ใครจะเห็นเขาเดินอยู่ในศูนย์บัญชาการใหญ่โดยไม่มีร่างสูงของอีกฝ่ายแนบชิดข้างกายเป็นเงาตามตัว

ชีวิตของเขาไม่น่าจะแตกต่างอะไรจากในอดีต แต่มันต่าง พระเจ้า มันแตกต่าง มันเลวร้าย เดียวดาย และอ้างว้าง แสงแรกแห่งรุ่งสางในใจเขาไม่เคยปรากฏพ้นเหนือขอบฟ้า แลนสล็อตทำให้เขาเคยคุ้นกับสัมผัส ชินกับการถูกเรียกหา พึ่งพาที่พักพิงในอ้อมแขนคู่นั้น

เขาถอยออกมาช้าเกินไป และมันก็ส่งผลให้เพอร์ซิวัลเสียศูนย์ ความสนิทสนมยามเจอหน้าถูกแทนที่ด้วยบรรยากาศกระอักกระอ่วน บทสนทนาซึ่งปกติแล้วเขารับหน้าที่ผู้ฟังเสียส่วนใหญ่ยิ่งขัดฝืดจืดเจื่อนด้วยแลนสล็อตเองก็ราวกับขาดความมั่นใจที่จะเข้าใกล้เขาไปเสียเฉยๆ

จนกระทั่งถึงเวลาปฏิบัติภารกิจครั้งต่อไปเมื่อเมอร์ลินมอบหมายให้พวกเขาทั้งคู่ต้องร่วมมือกัน

เพอร์ซิวัลแน่ใจว่าเขาได้ยินสำเนียงสก็อตพึมพำแผ่วเบาก่อนที่พวกเขาจะก้าวพ้นประตูห้อง “พวกซื่อบื้อ”

เขาไม่เสียเวลาหันกลับไปถามว่าข้อความนั้นหมายถึงใคร

*

ข้อตกลงดำเนินไปอย่างราบรื่น เพอร์ซิวัลจับตามองเหตุการณ์ทุกขั้นตอนผ่านเลนส์กล้องของสไนเปอร์ไรเฟิลกึ่งอัตโนมัติคู่ใจ พร้อมทำหน้าที่เป็นกำลังเสริมหากเกิดเรื่องฉุกเฉินระหว่างที่แลนสล็อตในมาดคนกลางกำลังส่งกระเป๋าบรรจุเงินเพื่อแลกกับตัวอย่างยาเสพติดจากกลุ่มคนที่เขากำลังเจรจา คิงส์แมนได้หลักฐานครบครันแล้วทั้งเสียง ภาพ และพยานวัตถุเพื่อซัดทอดไปยังเป้าหมายแท้จริงซึ่งเป็นผู้บงการอยู่เบื้องหลัง เขากำลังจะรายงานสถานะกับเมอร์ลินและขอให้นักบินนำเครื่องไปรอรับที่จุดนัดหมาย เมื่อจู่ๆ หนึ่งในนั้นก็ชักปืนออกมายิงคู่ค้าเข้ากลางอกในระยะเผาขน

เสียงปืนยังไม่ทันสิ้น เมอร์ลินสบถลั่น เพอร์ซิวัลเหนี่ยวไก

กระสุนเจาะทะลุกะโหลกศัตรูกลางแสกหน้า ก่อนจะเบนลำกล้องไปทางซ้ายแล้วยิงชายคนที่สอง ตามด้วยคนสุดท้ายซึ่งเพิ่งจะออกวิ่งเข้าหาที่กำบังให้ล้มลงขาดใจตายภายในชั่วพริบตา แล้วโลกก็เงียบสงัดลงฉับพลัน เหลือเพียงเสียงชีพจรระรัวอื้ออึงอยู่ในหู ประสาทสัมผัสทุกส่วนคมกริบขณะที่เขาหันปืนกลับไปยังตำแหน่งแรกสุดที่ผละมา

แลนสล็อตยังไม่ลุก

คนรอคอแห้งผาก หนาวยะเยือกลงไปตามแนวสันหลัง เขาถอดปืน บรรจงเก็บลงกระเป๋า ไม่ยอมมองลงเบื้องล่างเมื่อไม่มีเลนส์คั่นกลางความเป็นจริงที่จะปรากฏแก่สายตา สมาธิจดจ่ออยู่กับการขยับมือ เท้า และขั้นบันไดวกวนที่นำทางกลับไปยังระดับพื้น กว่าจะถึงชั้นล่างสุด ชายหนุ่มก็แทบไม่รับรู้สิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากเงาดำที่ค่อยๆ คืบคลานเข้ามาให้ภาพตรงหน้าพร่าเลือนลง ความเคลื่อนไหวเป็นไปอย่างอัตโนมัติ จนกระทั่ง...

“ให้ตาย”

เสียงฮึดฮัดสลับกับไอทำให้เขาเงยหน้าขวับ แล้วเพอร์ซิวัลก็แทบหมดแรงเดินต่อขณะจับจ้องคนในชุดสูทสีอ่อนที่กำลังขยับขึ้นจากพื้นช้าๆ แลนสล็อตไอโขลกอีกสองรอบ จัดเนคไท แล้วยืนขึ้นเต็มส่วนสูงพลางปัดฝุ่นตามขา

“พวกเวรตะไลนั่นตั้งใจจะเก็บฉันตั้งแต่แรกนี่หว่า คงกะว่าจะได้คืนไปทั้งยาทั้งเงิน คิดว่าไอ้ที่มีอยู่จิ๊บจ๊อยในกระเป๋านั่นจะเอาไปทำอะไรได้หรือไง แล้วทำไมไม่มีใครรู้...” คำบ่นงึมงำขาดหายเมื่อแลนสล็อตสบตากับร่างที่ชะงักค้างห่างอยู่ไม่ไกล “เพอร์ซี่?”

“นายไม่เป็นไร” เอ่ยแผ่วเบาแทบกระซิบ ราวกับไม่เชื่อในสิ่งที่ตัวเองเอ่ย

คนไม่เป็นไรยิ้มร่าก่อนจะเบ้หน้าไปเล็กน้อย “แน่นอนอยู่แล้ว แต่โดนใกล้ขนาดนั้นก็ทำเอาจุกไปเหมือนกันนะ”

“ฉันนึก... ฉันนึกว่า...”

แรงสะดุดในน้ำเสียงบ่งบอกถึงความผิดปกติได้ทันใด และนั่นก็ส่งผลให้ขายาวรีบก้าวฉับเข้าหา พอรู้ตัวอีกที เพอร์ซิวัลก็ถูกโอบล้อมอยู่ในอ้อมแขนที่แสนคิดถึง เขาสูดกลิ่นแสงแดดอันคุ้นเคย ดื่มด่ำกับอุณหภูมิจากมือใหญ่ที่ลูบไปมาบนแผ่นหลังแล้วเลื่อนขึ้นวางทาบทับกับท้ายทอย ปลอบโยน ห่วงใย ไขว่คว้า “หายใจด้วย เพอร์ซี่”

เขาไม่รู้ตัวว่าลืมหายใจไปตั้งแต่ตอนไหน แต่เสียงทุ้มก็กระชากแรงลมเฮือกใหญ่และสติที่เริ่มจะเลือนรางไปให้ย้อนกลับคืนมา กระเป๋าในมือถูกทิ้งลงแทบเท้าเมื่อเพอร์ซิวัลยกแขนทั้งสองขึ้นอย่างเลื่อนลอย นิ้วกำเสื้อแน่น เกาะกุม เหนี่ยวรั้งร่างที่กอดเขา ร่างที่เขากอดตอบเป็นครั้งแรก มั่นคง แข็งแกร่ง _ยังมีชีวิตอยู่_

“ฉันไม่เป็นไร ฉันไม่เป็นไร”

“นายลุกช้า” เขาก้มลงอู้อี้อยู่กับไหล่อีกฝ่ายราวกับจะกล่าวหา

“ฉันรู้ว่านายรอซ้ำอยู่ ฉันไม่อยากเกะกะทางปืนนายน่ะสิ” ก็ยังได้แต่ส่ายหน้า จนคนที่โดนรัดรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เริ่มเข้าใจว่าความตระหนกที่ส่งผ่านมามีสาเหตุอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น “เฮ้ ฉันสบายดีจริงๆ นายไม่ได้ลืมไปใช่ไหมว่าชุดของเรากันกระสุน แล้วนายเป็นอะไรไปน่ะ เพอร์ซี่ ฉันนึกว่านายไม่ชอบให้ฉันวุ่นวายกับนายแล้วซะอีก”

นั่นทำให้เพอร์ซิวัลตระหนักได้ว่าเผลอลืมตัวไป จริงสิ เขาไม่มีสิทธิ์เช่นนั้นอีกต่อไปแล้ว เขาเกร็งทื่อ มือคลายลงอย่างกะทันหัน แทบจะดีดตัวออกมาแต่ก็ช้าเกินกว่าคนที่รีบคว้าข้อมือไว้ได้ทัน แววตาสงสัยจับจ้องแทนคำถามพลางสังเกตได้ว่าแก้มซีดเซียวจากก่อนหน้านี้ค่อยๆ กลับมามีสีสัน แล้วจะให้บอกได้อย่างไรว่าเพียงไม่กี่วินาทีที่เห็นแลนสล็อตนอนไม่ไหวติง เขาลืมเรื่องทุกอย่างไปเสียสิ้น จะบอกอย่างไรว่าเขาอยากให้แลนสล็อตกลับมาสนใจ กลับมาวุ่นวาย และเดินข้างกายเขาอีกครั้ง

แต่ถ้าไม่มีแลนสล็อตอีกต่อไป...

ดวงตาสีอ่อนที่ยังไม่ละจากไปใคร่ครวญครุ่นคิด วูบหนึ่งฉายแววลังเลหวาดหวั่น ก่อนที่จะกลายเป็นมุ่งมั่นและตัดสินใจ มืออุ่นเลื่อนขึ้นมาตามแขน ไหล่ ลำคอ แล้วประคองใต้ใบหน้า เพอร์ซิวัลเอนเข้าหาสัมผัสขณะนิ้วโป้งลากไล้อยู่ข้างผิวแก้ม เจ้าของมือขยับใกล้จนแทบไม่เหลือช่องว่างระหว่างกัน

“ขออนุญาตนะ”

เพอร์ซิวัลหลับตาแทนคำตอบ ขอแค่มือคู่นี้ไม่ละจากไป _อะไรก็ได้ทั้งนั้น_

แล้วเขาก็ได้เรียนรู้ว่านอกจากอ้อมกอดของแลนสล็อตแล้ว ยังมีสิ่งที่เติมเต็มความกระหายของเขาได้ดียิ่งกว่า ริมฝีปากนุ่มที่จรดลงมาคลอเคลียแผ่วเบา ทักทาย ถามไถ่ แล้วถอนผละไปให้มีเพียงลมหายใจขวางกั้น

“ช่วยบอกทีถ้าฉันเข้าใจผิด” เสียงทุ้มกระซิบพร่า เพอร์ซิวัลลืมตา แล้วโน้มเข้าไปคลายข้อกังขาพร้อมกับยกแขนขึ้นมาโอบคอแลนสล็อตไว้อีกครั้ง

พวกเขาไม่เหลือความคลางแคลงอีกต่อไป ผลัดกันตักตวงสิ่งที่ขาดหาย ชดเชยเวลาที่เหินห่างไปในช่วงสั้นๆ แต่คราวนี้ต่างคนต่างเข้าใจความหมาย รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการอะไร และพร้อมจะมอบให้โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องเอ่ยคำพูดใดๆ ทั้งนั้น แลนสล็อตยิ้มกว้างทั้งที่ยังแนบจูบนิ่ง ล่วงล้ำลิ้มรสเพียงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะถอยไปลากไล้ตามแนวปากที่เริ่มระเรื่อช้ำ

‘พวกซื่อบื้อ’ ข้อความเดิมจากเมอร์ลินดังแว่วขึ้นในหู ทำเอาคู่จุมพิตของเขาซึ่งคงได้ยินเช่นกันหัวเราะร่วน แล้วรายละเอียดการนัดหมายก็ร่ายยาวตามมา ภารกิจสิ้นสุดแล้ว อาจจบลงผิดคาดไปเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ถือได้ว่าประสบความสำเร็จ หน่วยเก็บกวาดกำลังเดินทางไป เครื่องบินกำลังรอที่จะพาพวกเขากลับบ้าน และขอบคุณท่านสุภาพบุรุษทั้งสองที่ช่วยให้เขาชนะพนัน

แต่เพอร์ซิวัลก็ไม่สนใจ ยังกอดเกี่ยวคนที่กลายเป็นฝ่ายอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของเขาไว้เช่นเดียวกับมือใหญ่ซึ่งลดลงไปยึดครองแน่นหนาอยู่รอบเอว

เมื่อมีแลนสล็อตเคียงคู่ เขาก็จำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเคยมีช่วงชีวิตที่โดดเดี่ยวอยู่ในความมืดมน

 

End

 


End file.
